wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu4807's fanfiction: Ghost of a Chance
Summary When the arcade children mysteriously go missing, the characters must find the reason why. Credit goes to Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD for Ghost Turbo. Chapter 1 Another day at the arcade, Mr. Litwak opened up the arcade for the children to go in, but he installed a new feature in every game. It was headphones at each game, possibly to keep the noise down. "Cool! Headphones!" a kid yelled "Dib's on Sugar Rush, there's so many racer's now instead of the 16 we used to have from a couple months ago." another kid yelled "You mean 15, right? The King Candy guy mysteriously disappeared." another child said "Well, was he any good?" the first kid asked "Good? He was amazing." the second kid replied "Well, when did he disappear?" the first kid asked "I don't know, some people say that he might have lost experience or whatever. But he disappeared when that Vanellope character showed up." the second kid replied "Seems like another lame mystery. The guy probably lost experience and he doesn't show up. Or that he's replaced by such an awesome new set of characters that are better than him." the first kid said "Don't say that! It'll be 1987 all over again, from my dad's experience." the second kid said "What happened in 1987 that was so bad?" the first kid asked "Two games got unplugged from an interference, a little racer named Turbo made another game crash. That's what my dad said to me." the second kid replied "You're such a coward, I'm going to go play now." the first kid said as he walked off to the Sugar Rush game The kid sat the Sugar Rush console and put on his headphones, he then pressed the start button and waited for a response. Nothing. A loud screech came from the headphones and made the kid yell as his ears were suffering from the loud noise. A little racer appeared on the Sugar Rush screen in an 8-bit form. The racer grinned at the child with the headphones. "So, you think you can come in here and talk about how good you are? Well, you're time's up! You're going to be racing me!" the racer said The kid looked into the racer's eyes, but he didn't have any. The kid slowly chose a racer and began to play the game. When the race began, the 8-bit racer sped off into the distance as well as the kid's avatar. "I'm not letting a freak like that win against me!" the kid said The 8-bit racer turned around and head right for the kid's avatar. After a few seconds, a "Game Over" sign appeared on the screen, for the kid had lost the race. "What's your name kid?" the racer asked "J- Jimmy." the kid stuttered "Jimmy, get ready to live your new life. WITH ME!" the racer yelled Blue swirls started to come out of the screen, Jimmy was sucked into the game. Jimmy then re-appeared in a twisted version of Sugar Rush. The racer smirked as he drove around Jimmy in his kart. "Welcome to your new home. I'm Turbo." the racer said "No, that's impossible." Jimmy said with fear in his eyes "It is, Jimmy. You just didn't hear that other kid's story clearly, she told you it really well too." Turbo said "You're nothing but a coward!" Jimmy yelled "Me? A coward? You're looking at the wrong person to be called a coward." Turbo said as his hand's glowed green Jimmy then appeared in a racing outfit with chains on him. Jimmy looked at the racer and knew he wasn't getting out of this easily. Chapter 2 "Help! Somebody help me!" Jimmy yelled "There won't be anyone helping you. At least not in a long time. Your code will be created soon; but if you even try to escape, my slaves will find you and bring you back to the castle." Turbo explained "Slaves?! There's more!?" Jimmy asked "There will be more, including the kids that come into the arcade day after day. All of them will be my slaves after what they did to me! After the kids are here, the arcade is next." Turbo replied "You're really going to kidnap everyone? Good luck." Jimmy asked sarcastically "Yes I am, ignoring your sarcasm." Turbo replied Turbo hooked Jimmy's chains onto a car, his car in fact. Turbo got inside the car and sped away, dragging Jimmy to the castle. "No! You can't do this to people! What about your fans!?" Jimmy asked "I'll spare their lives, but they'll be brought here too." Turbo replied ~ Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Sugar Rush